


pale and paralyzed (as white as the bones of a dove)

by drusillaes



Series: toward the beast in the darkness [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist!Zoe, Antichrist!Zoe Benson, Bad Ending, Dark!Madison, Dark!Zoe, F/F, Villain Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: Michael Langdon was a ploy. The real evil had been under their noses all along, with the blood of her victims still dripping from her cunt.Or, antichrist!Zoe and her morally deprived girlfriend fall apart, fall back together, and take over the world somewhere in the middle.





	pale and paralyzed (as white as the bones of a dove)

“Miss Cordelia.” It’s Zoe, her pupil. Who she’d trained and loved. Cordelia struggles weakly against the chains of dark, arcane magic that bind her. Her body is frozen in the position it had been in when Zoe attacked, one hand outstretched, mouth gaping.

“You look lovely like this,” Zoe purrs. “I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that Misty’s fled. I won’t have to worry about your little swamp witch thwarting my plans. We both know she’s never been very bright.”  
“I’m rubbing off on you, love.” Madison is standing by the door of Cordelia’s prison, dressed in silky red lingerie that leaves nothing to the imagination. Zoe takes her girlfriend into her arms and kisses her deeply. “You promised me the world,” Madison whispers against Zoe’s lips.  
“Have I satisfied?” Zoe murmurs. The two witches sway slightly, as if they’ve forgotten that they’re dancing in a bloodied prison chamber. Or worse, that they remember and simply enjoy standing in the place where Mallory choked on her final breaths. She’d died protecting Coco to the end, Cordelia remembers. She doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the way her newest pupils had screamed.

“Yes,” Madison says. The worst part is that she’s not even bespelled, this is all by her own choice. Cordelia wants to scream. Madison looks at her former teacher and laughs. “This is better than being the Supreme, Cordy,” she says. “Bet you regret how you treated me now, bitch. Come on, Zoe. Crotchless panties for everyone, remember?”

Zoe licks her lips. “I remember.” She lets Madison take her by the hand and lead her out.

The door shuts, leaving the former Supreme frozen in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was based off an idea I had in the middle of the night -basically, to explore Zoe's unique powers and connection with death being a sign of her being the Antichrist instead of Michael. If this becomes popular enough and there's a desire to see the events leading up to this point, I may write those, so if that's something you'd be interested in you'd need to let me know.


End file.
